mine
by quam fabrevens
Summary: ONE SHOT!...sam and quinn one shot on the song mine by taylor swift...


**I know i propebly should not start a new story while i still didn't finish my "love from two different persons'..but its ONE SHOT! i wanted to try writting one shot...and i was inspired by the song 'MINE BY TAYLOR SWIFT' so hope you like it (p.s.i may be bad at one shot's)**

**DISCLAIMER: **i still don't own glee!

**ONE SHOT!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>You were in college working part time waiting tables <em>********_Left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of falling Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_**

I say can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch The moment I could see it Yes, yes, I can see it now  
>Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine <p>

**_I say can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch The moment I could see it Yes, yes, I can see it now _**  
><strong><em>Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?<em>**

******_You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine_**

_flashback _

_As Quinn opened the door and entered the cafe in the small town she live in at 10:10...she looked around and she found that many people was there in the cafe..she didn't mind it and went and sat on a table at the end next to a window._

_While she sat down...something caught her attention..there was two couples or two married people, sitting on a table right infront of her and they were fighting and shouting at each other.._

_At that moment Quinn remembered her parents.._

_When she was young..she used to see her parents fighting every time..they shout at each other , scream each time they see each other..and quinn was tired of her parents _

_she was like..just wanting to live her parents..they fight everytime and they don't care about her.._

_Then she moved her thoughts away...not wanting to remember anything about her parents fighting everytime..right after moving her thoughts away..she looked up and saw a blondie which she figured was working there (waiter)._

_He smiled at her..she shock her hand in confusment..why did he smile to her?._

_NO one of them bothered not to know each other..so they introduced each other.._

_And so they meet again..they were sitting by the water, and sam kept his arm around her FOR THE FIRST TIME!_

_and she was surprised and that time...but she wasn't against it..they knew each other very well...and then she told him.._

_"you made a rebel of a careless man's carefull daughter... sam,you are the best thing that ever been mine"_

_Sam leaned down and kissed her and she giggled..they played and had fun there together..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flash forward and we're taking on the world together And there's a drawer of my things at your place You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes...<em>**

They had known enought of each other...they loved each other more than everything...and one day they decided to leave with each other..have there own house...

HE knew eveything about her ...they were sitting on the couch remembering how they meet and how they used to see each other and then sam told her "lets leave alone..in our own home..come leave with me quinn" and then quinn was happy and she aggreed

And days after days they had there own house...she had alot of her things in his place...and he learned all her secrets and he thought she was hiding somthing and then she told him about her parents and then sam told her

"we would never make your parents mistake"

'but we got bills to pay, we got nothing figured out..when its hard to take' that was quinn though

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>**

And they also remember the day they were sitting by the water and saw the city light shining on the water...and sam could feel that she started to believe for the first time...

"you are the best thing that ever been mine" said quinn smiling to him..

"you are too quinn..i love you"

"i love you too"

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m. As everything was slipping right out of our hands I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<em>**

**_Braced myself for the goodbye 'Cause that's all I've ever known Then you took me by surprise You said I'll never leave you alone_**

Then one night at 2:30am...when sam came back from his work she was in the kitchen and suddenly they started fighting...she started yelling and he was yelling too..

They kept yelling just like how her parents used to fight in the kitchen...and then quinn started running out crying..

Sam followed her down the street...

she was crying under a tree..waiting for him to tell her goodbye because that was all she ever knew sice her parents did the same.

BUt then sam came and hold her from her hand but she removed her hand from him..he turned her around and she was facing him while crying..

He hold her face up and rubbed her tears and told her " i'll never leave you alone" and she smiled..

"i remember how we felt sitting there by the water...and every time i looked at you its like the first time..i fell in love with the careless man's carefull daughter..you are the best thing that ever been mine!"

She smiled at him and hugged him tight..

"you made a rebel of careless man carefull daughter...YOU ARE THE BEST THING THAT EVER BEEN MINE!"

And the hugged each other and kissed..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you believe it? <em>**

**_We're gonna make it now _**

**_I can see it_**

**_ I can see it now_**

And quinn can see it now...they finally got married and had there babies and they promised 'THEY WOULD NEVER MAKE HER PARENTS MISTAKE' and yea they did not make the same mistake...

**so i know its not good but i tried doing it i should've done it with p.o.v but i relized that when i was in middle of ending it but if you like it tell me nd if not ill delete it and do other one REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE**

**R&R**

**love**

**pawla :D**


End file.
